vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Gypsy Space Pirate Bands "12 Worlds"
Some are secretly backed by the Nian Hegemony, mostly, unless they get caught. The pirate bands are across the board. They do not have home worlds only bases and those change frequently. Pirate hunting is a game of whack a weasel that must be played or the weasels will take over the pizza parlor. Ships No single class or type predominates. Most are in the light frigate or cutter class. Larger ships are too costly to maintain and smaller ones lack firepower and cargo space. Origin of the ships themselves can be anything. Gypsy space pirates do not produce any ships. Some of the Better Known William Childe William Childe is a giant of a Human male. A dark haired man with an artificial eye. Rumors vary as to it being cyber or magic. He is a loose canon and madman. He would as soon shoot a man as say "Good morning". Childe's crew are profane, obscene, and cruel. Sailing with him is a game of Russia roulette, But if you survive you will be rich. They have no care for the niceties of civilized life. Every one expects to die soon and violently and will do as they damn well please. Pillage, rape, and burn is the usual order of the day. Only Child's draconian view of ship discipline keeps this in check. His ship is the Star Witch A Nian built light Cruiser. One of the heavier vessels used by pirates. Hollow Pete Hollow Pete is an Iyoem male. He is pretty much missing one of everything he had two of. He has heavy cyber. Said to have perverted tastes. Gladly he doesn't share, much. Hollow Pete has been noted for an odd sense of fair play. Gallant, magnanimous, and cruel by turns. His main ship is the Ebon Pearl, a ramshackled ex-liner that does not look like it can get out of its own way. Do not be fooled. The ship is fast at both warp and impulse, well armed and shielded. A threat to anything in her weight class. Several other pirates claim Hollow Pete as overall commander. There are between three and seven ships in his fleet. They are seldom found together. The Inquisitor A Naggun male that goes by no other name. He sails with a crew of religious fanatics. No one wants to encounter him, even less than other pirates, he never ransoms. It is slavery or sacrifice, neither is a good choice. It is rumored he is a member of the Imperial family fatally out of favor and uses no name to hide his location. The vessel is the Will of God. A massive ship whose origin none knows. The primary method of capture is a massive tractor beam. The "Will" is not fast, but is stealthy. Those that see the inside seldom see outside it again. Elric Petrywink The Gentleman pirate, an Ingyn male. He is a small example of the race and dresses flamboyantly. He prefers the styles of the Magus Court. Petrywink never kills unless strongly confronted. He has reasonable ransom demands, and keeps his word. In general a captive will have an easy time as his "guest". Abuse is not approved of. Unless you are Naggun. Naggun he has skinned alive, to make into boots, belts, and other useful items. We don't think they eat them. His ship is the Revenge. A 12 Worlds cutter of an older design. It has been much updated. Red Sharra A female captain said to have a price on her head for political reasons or something like that. She is believed to be an Equus from Rood. She is noted for being fair with her crew and gentle with captives. She never sells to slavers. Her ship is the Sir Ferdinand A vessel whose origin is not known. It falls in the light frigate category and is a match for anything in her class. Redbeard the Ravisher A Hanna male. "I wanna lay at least one of everything." Crews about to be over run have been known to kill themselves. Consent was never part of the deal. Redbeard is known to go though crews quickly. The only reason anyone sails with him is success. His crew is as into rape as he is, if not as picky about keeping score. As does the Captain, so goes the crew. Those not so inclined do not hang around. Every captive; male. female. or other is going to get raped. His ship is the Wanton Whore. She is a vessel of Zakonnyy linage and no certain class. She is a much modified older light frigate hull. The crew are space vultures. They suck every last bit of value from a capture, from the slaves to the fixtures. Ulyanna Gurdinov A Golym female noted for her mammary development. She dresses to show off cleavage. She is also a cruel, manipulative, and charming skank. She uses sex to hold her most important men. Her manner with captives is careless. The crew is allowed their way with them, and pets are permitted as long as it is safe. In disposing of them slavers are preferred as dealing with ransom gives authority a chance at you. She does believe in minimizing risk. She seldom attacks a ship if she knows nothing about it. Her ship is the Krasnyy Lebed, an older Zakonnyy light cruiser. It is believed she has an inside at the Zakonnyy Space Navy as she is unusually up on the current pass codes, the better to get close to civilian ships. Yes false flag tactics are a preferred attack method. Category:Outsider Gazetteer Category:Twelve Worlds Gazetteer Category:Politics Category:Lists